Chapter 394
Spectator is the 394th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Day 3 has started and Rei Ou has figured out that the Qin soldiers are up to something. Thinking when he looked at the field as a whole the day before and didn't seem to find anything suspicious. As a result he sends out Ran Bi Haku with a group of 1000 men. One of Tou's lieutenants informs his General that Ran Bi Haku is approaching them with 1000 men , which is the same tactic they used the day before. Tou figures that Rei Ou is probing them. He tells his men that luckily Rei Ou hasn't realized what they're doing, he is hoping that he could gather some kind of impression as to what kind of plan they're hatching. Tou tells them that even he doesn't know when the assault groups intend on closing in on the Wei HQ. Tou is only a spectator in that matter, watching in anticipation as to when they're planning to commence the assault. The Kan Jou unit is fighting a brawl against the Wei soldiers, which is the direct opposite of their usual combat style, which consists of carefully planned hit-and-run tactics. Back the night before battle, when Jan Jou has joined Ou Hon for the strategy meeting, his role in the coming battle is explained. Ou Hon wants him to take the center and be the main attack force since he has the most men to spare . Kan Jou asks him if he's joking since his unit excels in mobility and is therefor better located at the outer wing. Ou Hon states that you don't need for mobility when fighting the Earl Shi army. Kan Jou asks were Ou Hon will he be, Ou Hon states that he will be hiding at the back, waiting for Earl Shi to arrive in person. At Wei HQ, a messenger informs them that their centre line are requesting reinforcements. One of the Wei Soldiers mentions that they outnumber them and asks the messenger what is going on. Earl Shi then orders the cavalry to move out and not leave a single enemy alive. Kan Jou is notified of Earl Shi's imminent arrival. He states that it didn't take long for the climax of the battle to come and orders his men to reform theeir formations and to receive the Earl Shi unit head on. Meanwhile at the Hi Shin Unit, lieutenant En is desperately tryig not to let the Wei soldiers near Shin. Shin prepares himself for his duel against Gai Mou. Gai Mou and Shin then begin their charge towards each other, weapons swinging. Roku O Mi is in a bad mood as he knows this battle is going to make the younger generation famous instead of him. Then he orders his unit to advance. Kan Jou sees his men falling one by one, the same men he so painstakingly raised. Ou Hon then comes in contact with Earl Shi. Praising him on his spear abilities, Ou Hon prepares himself to attack as he mentions to Earl Shi that he will fall by his spear. Characters *Shin *Ou Hon *Kan Jou *En *Rei Ou *Gai Mou *Tou *Ran Bi Haku mentioned *Earl Shi *Roku O Mi Characters introduced *Kyuu Kou *Shou Taku Trivia *Rei Ou figured out that the Qin army is up to something. *Tou realizes that Rei Ou is probing him. *Tou doesn't know how the assault groups are faring. *Tou considers himself a spectator to the assault groups' battle. *The Kan Jou Unit is out of their usual depth with their head-on attack. * Their normal fighting style is hit-and-run. *Ou Hon asked Kan Jou to take the center and be the main attack force. *Enemy center is 5000 men strong. *Kan Jou unit excels in mobility therefor the outer wing is best suited for them. *Ou Hon will be hiding behind Kan Jou until Earl Shi arrives. *Shin and Gai Mou's second duel begins. *Roku O Mi unit is advancing. *Ou Hon duel against Earl Shi is about to start. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters